


Railway Lunchbox 500kcal

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Ben-To
Genre: Bathroom, F/F, Farting, Gen, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asebi's jinx renders a railway station bathroom with only one functional stall. For Ayame and Sen, who have just come from winning their meals in a battle, this will prove a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railway Lunchbox 500kcal

Asebi had found a perfectly intact lunch outside the train station, and immediately devoured it. She was aware of her lot in life, and consumed it on sight. This day had been a good day, like all the other days. She had come here with Ayame. The NES Club and the Half-Pricer Organization were taking the train to another city. One of Japan’s largest shopping malls was having a half-off deal that all the wolves in town were flocking towards. The train would soon be departing towards their destination.

Ayame had explicitly warned Asebi to sit near the tracks and not do anything. If she got up and moved around, that would be disastrous for everyone involved. Asebi had been sitting absolutely still for fifteen minutes now, and was starting to feel something rumbling in her stomach. The lunch box wasn’t in perfect condition, having been heated up in the sun instead of inside a microwave, and was having some ill effects on her stomach.

Asebi felt cold, despite the warm spring day, and left her seat. She walked around the train station until she found a bathroom. There were only two stalls in this women’s bathroom, and both of them were unoccupied. Asebi, her scarf swaying in the wind behind her, chose the stall on the left. Since there was nobody in here, she didn’t bother closing the door.

It was a simple, Western-style toilet, with all the latest features. Asebi pulled down her striped panties and revealed her small, smooth butt. Her skirt dropped to the floor immediately after. Asebi sat down on the toilet. The seat had detected her presence and automatically lifted itself up. Asebi marveled at it. She had rarely encountered these, often because they malfunctioned in her presence. Her good luck wasn’t stopping. That could only mean bad luck was bound to happen soon.

Asebi’s cheeks spread apart, exposing her butthole. She held her hands to her stomach and pushed, while making a groaning noise. She felt something in her stomach that had to get out, and it would be better to do it here than on the train. A force pushed down through her waist and opened up her ass. Asebi let out a long, hot, fart into the toilet. Her gas created waves against the surface of the water, but some of the scent wafted upwards towards her nose.

She twitched her nose, taking in the scent. “That was a good meal,” she said. “Come on. Ayame’s waiting for me.” Asebi clenched her butt in, hoping to draw her load out, and waited until she felt something pressing up against the edge of her ass again. She twitched back and forth on the toilet. Her face blushed bright red. Asebi gripped her hands on the edge of the bowl, and opened up her butt crack again.

A shorter, wider burst of gas issued forth from Asebi’s butt. She flicked her hands against the Washlet’s control panel and activated the heated seat. The cold, plastic lid beneath her warmed up. She felt hotter around her legs and her butt. The already warm day and the cramped bathroom were making her feel hotter than she already had been. Asebi relaxed and opened up her legs, giving her butt more room to hopefully finish its task.

She waited, and hummed a cheerful song to herself. She wondered what had happened to that soup in a can she had drank this morning. Buying food (or finding it) was really the only way Asebi could ensure she had a decent meal. Whenever she tried to cook, she ended up mixing flavorings and broths into a mixture that tasted nothing like what it was supposed to. She had gotten used to it, but her friends were weirded out.

Asebi discovered this abnormality in her cooking extended to her wind. Her asshole, warmed by the hot seat, opened up. Loud, quick spurts of gas spluttered out of her anus and wafted up from the seat. Asebi sniffed the air. Her flatulence had taken on a sweet, sugary smell, completely at odds with how a person’s ass was supposed to smell. She relaxed her bowels and let out another raspberry-sounding fart, curious about this sudden strange fortune.

Her elbow smacked against the control panel and activated another of the washlet’s many utilities. A small nozzle, hidden just beneath the lid, sprayed a small stream of warm water onto Asebi’s warm snatch. She moved back and forth across the seat, letting the feeling of the water massage her pussy. A stream of golden urine burst out. Asebi had felt the urge to go for some time now, but the impact of the water against her waist made her lean back on the seat, spreading her golden shower onto the door. She grunted, trying to aim her pee back into the toilet, but it was too late. The hot urine wouldn’t stop until it had run out.

Drops of urine fell from the metallic frame and dripped onto the floor in front of her. Their sound alternated with a faucet just outside that hadn’t been completely turned off. Clear and yellow water dripped in symphony, creating a metronomic symphony that kept Asebi’s mind at ease. She heard her stomach rumbling. Asebi hit her elbow against the next button on the super advanced toilet, and the stream of water shifted its direction to her butthole.

The water pushed up against the ring of her anus. Asebi’s ass breathed in and out, and some of the water seeped in. It wasn’t nearly enough to give her an enema, even if the thought did momentarily cross her mind. Asebi clenched her fists and held her arms at her side. Her butt exploded with her loudest, most potent fart yet. Her gas was expelled for ten seconds with a loud spitting sound. Her fart collided with the water and, pushed upward by the heat, filled the air with a deeply concentrated amount of Asebi’s relief.

The water stopped pounding against her butt. Asebi’s solid turd was poking out of her asshole. She squeezed down on the edges of the toilet and pushed herself above the lid. The smooth, brown lump pushed itself out of her anus and coiled down into the toilet. Her butt pinched it off, and a second, just as large mound began releasing itself. They had the same semi-sweet smell from before. Asebi brushed up against the control panel, turning on the sound and the air filter.

A series of vulgar sounds issued from her ass as she released a final, thick clump of brown into the bowl. Her bowels felt warm and empty now. The water returned and sprayed Asebi’s ass clean, followed by a quick gust of hot air, more pleasant smelling than the one from her rear, that made her butt as sparkling and shiny as it had been. Asebi pulled up her panties and left the toilet.

The toilet tried to flush itself automatically, but the volume of her load was beyond its capability. The water was sucked away, but the material remained. The toilet refused to close itself, but it left the air filter on. Asebi’s problems would be somebody else’s problems, and sooner than she thought.

At the convenience store by the train station, a battle had just taken place. Ayame and Sen double teamed a large pack of wolves to get their hands on a railway lunchbox and energy drink combo that the half-pricing gods had deemed worthy of being sold. Brunette put up a strong fight. Satou obtained his prize through sheer dumb luck, but Ayame and Sen had to fight for their victory. Chopsticks flew and kicks were exchanged between the fighters, but they came out of it with some of the best lunches in the whole area.

They shared their lunches, so that each of them could get more of what they wanted, and downed their energy drinks in quick succession. Satou and Oshiroi were waiting for them at the train station, and Asebi had also tagged along. She wasn’t a wolf, as far as they knew, but there was no harm in letting her come along for the trip. The wait for the train to arrive eventually took its toll, and Ayame and Sen rushed towards the bathroom.

Ayame felt something pushing up against her butt, and Sen strongly had to pee. Ayame was squirming around, her legs twitching from the prickly feeling, but Sen retained her stoic composure in spite of the mounting pressure in her panties. Ayame saw Asebi cheerily walking out of the ladies’ room, and pushed the door open. Sen followed behind her.

Ayame stood frozen when she saw the state of the bathroom. It smelled fine, but the advanced toilet, which she had hoped to use, was struggling to do its job. The only toilet that remained was a traditional squat toilet, unused by Asebi and therefore unruined. Ayame pulled down her panties on the spot. She let out a potent fart. Sen’s nose twitched, but she treated it like a minor annoyance.

“Let me go first. This’ll be far worse if I don’t go,” said the Beauty by the Lake.

“This is an urgent matter for both of us. I have a harder time holding it,” said the Ice Witch. “The only solution I can see is the two of us using the stall at the same time.”

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?” asked Ayame.

“It’s far less embarrassing than going in your underwear,” said Sen. She dropped her panties to the ground, exposing her light blue tuft of pubic hair and bright pink pussy. She directed Ayame towards the squat toilet.

“How about if we both stare at the wall?” said Ayame.

“Then I won’t be able to see where I’m going,” said Sen. “You scoot up a little bit.” Ayame didn’t have room to argue. She felt her load making its way down her ass. So, while squatting, she walked a few steps up to the front of the toilet.

“Can I go now?” asked Ayame.

“Of course. I’ll try not to pee on you,” said Sen.

“This would be better if Satou were here. I can’t believe I’m saying that,” said Ayame.

Ayame let out another quick fart. The scent of the meals she had fought so hard to win could be faintly smelled in its breeze. Sen took a deep breath and let out a stream of urine. The golden water started off in a small arc, and trailed its way across the toilet until it stopped just short of Ayame’s backside. A few splashes of it landed on Ayame’s backside, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from focusing.

Ayame groaned as her first clump wedged its way out of her ass. Her hole opened up and revealed the brown head, which shone once it came into contact with the air. It pushed itself further out of her rear until it landed in the toilet, splashing down in a puddle of Sen’s pee. Ayame continued exerting her butthole, farting into Sen’s face.

“I know this happens to you, too,” said Ayame.

“Not very often,” said Sen. “Even if it did, I’d want to do it in the supermarket. It’s another way of being thankful for the meal. These lunchboxes are surprisingly healthy.”

“I’m not... thankful for this,” Ayame said.

Ayame squeezed out a second round into the toilet. It was stickier than her previous exertion. She had to be getting to the second course of the meal. Ayame remembered what Asebi had done to the toilet next door, and pulled on the handle. Water rushed beneath her feet, and swept away her and Sen’s waste.

Sen stopped for a moment, but another stream of urine, this one more powerful than the last, shot out from above her pussy. The water poured down the top of Ayame’s ass. The salty, yellow water lubricated the edges of her anus, making it easier for her to push the next load out. Ayame shivered. Sen’s warm pee was rolling down her butt, and it didn’t feel unpleasant. She plopped out a large mass. Her final course was all that remained.

Ayame expelled her own pee into the toilet. There wasn’t as much as Sen, but the feeling of relaxation from her front and back was palpable. The last traces of Sen’s urine continued lubricating her anus. She farted into the stream of water, and released a large brown object into the toilet. Sen’s pee washed over it and broke it down into chunks that fell into the bowl beneath her.

The toilet was flushed for a second time. Ayame stood up. Sen was looking directly into her butthole, but the feeling of peace she had in her body meant that she didn’t care. The two of them rolled off a wad of toilet paper, and looked at each other with a nervous smile and an awkward laugh.

“We do need to wipe,” said Sen.

“Yeah, that would be for the best,” said Ayame.

Urine dripped from Ayame’s front and back, and Sen had the faint stench of Ayame’s load on her. Ayame bent down on her knees. She winced as Sen rubbed a few squares of toilet paper across her wet asshole. It wasn’t smooth paper, but Ayame did feel like her ass was cleaner, if a little more irritated than it had previously been. The paper, coated in brown and yellow, was thrown into the toilet from whence it came.

The two wolves wiped each other’s pussies with their paper. Ayame felt herself becoming mildly aroused. The Ice Witch’s touch was delicate, and she didn’t let a single drop fall onto the floor. Though Sen didn’t admit it, she squeaked out a fart while she was wiping Ayame. She had given thanks for the meal in the end. The last drops of pee were caught on the white folds, and the paper was flushed down the drain.

After washing their hands, they returned to the front of the station, neither of them saying anything about what had just happened. Oshiroi caught them staring nervously at each other while walking out. Her glasses fogged up as her mind flashed with the spark of inspiration.

“I wonder if I’ve had Muscle Deka go into a bathroom yet,” she said. “That’s filthy, but it would be so perfect...”

“What were you two doing in there?” asked Satou with a confused look on his face.

“Girls’ business. Not something you need to ask further about,” said Ayame.

“Besides, the train is almost here. A greater battle lies ahead. I hope your hunger is ready for the meals that are awaiting us,” said Sen calmly.

A wolf always fights their hardest to earn a meal. It gives them the energy to continue learning, training and taking in all that life has to offer. With every meal, there comes a moment of peace where it has to be let go to make room for another meal. A wolf’s prey is always on the move.


End file.
